


these moments connecting us

by airamcg



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [11]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, Canon Queer Character, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life, just that the chapters are drabbles, this is actually a multichapter story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: Cassandra cannot stay and Estrella cannot leave. Their bond is defined by the few precious moments when they're together (and then some while they're apart).--a story about their relationship from Estrella's point of view, told in 100-word chapters.





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> _"As it is, I can't settle, I want someone who is fierce and will love me until death and know that love is as strong as death, and be on my side for ever and ever. I want someone who will destroy and be destroyed by me. ... But on the wild nights who can call you home? Only the one who knows your name."_
> 
> _\--Jeanette Winterson_

Two weeks had passed since the last time they’d met, and Estrella’s unbeating heart still fluttered every time she remembered:

She had kissed Cassandra.

And Cassandra had kissed her back, warm lips against her own, kneading softly, coaxing gently...

They had made no promises, save for a vague “see you.” She did not, could not know when Cassandra’s next visit would be. A month? A year? A decade?

Whenever it’d be, she’d wait for her. Immortality had long taught her how to be patient.

Only two weeks had passed, and yet Estrella kept hoping, wishing: _See you again soon, Librarian._

 

 

 


	2. Reconnect

“Hey, stranger.”

Estrella looked up from her gardening, and leapt to her feet. “You’re back!”

She met Cassandra halfway, with a tender kiss.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Cassandra shyly tucked some hair behind an ear. “Were you waiting for me to come back?”

“Nope. Not at all,” Estrella teased. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Sorry, I should’ve called that I was coming. I hope I’m not intruding--”

“Never. You’re always welcome here.”

Cassandra blushed. “That’s really nice to know. ‘Cause I’d really like to come here more often.”

Estrella’s smile said it all. “I’d really like that too.”

 

 

 


	3. Silly

By day, Estrella often caught herself smiling about the silliest things. Like the carrots she was harvesting, the various rocks scattered in the fields, or the strangest bits of trivia she’d suddenly remember. Seriously, who even smiled while thinking about coprolite, of all things?

But it wasn’t really about those things...

Carrots reminded her of red hair blowing in the wind during one particular discussion about minerals, when Cassandra had made cracks at gem sellers— “Thirty dollars for _fossilized poop_!”— until they’d both doubled over in laughter.

The silliest things reminded her of Cassandra. And she couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

 


	4. Quiet

By night, Estrella often caught herself looking for ghosts in her too quiet home, half-expecting to see her  _ Mama _ balancing books in the kitchen, or Tomas pruning the shrubs in their porch.

She was loathe to admit it, but things had been...  _ trying _ , since her brother’s betrayal. Patron numbers were dwindling, managerial duties were piling up on her, workers and friends alike had splintered into factions and were leaving the resort... It was all too much, and she knew she couldn’t bear it alone.

Her bedroom door shuddered and thrummed with magical energy, before swinging open.

Thankfully, she wasn’t alone.

 

 

 


	5. Places

Cassandra’s visits were always few and far between. Librarian work took her all over the world, at all odd hours. It was as far as possible from the regular routine Estrella kept in Charleston.

“Don’t you miss it?” Cassandra had asked, once. “Seeing the world, going on adventures...”

“I do. But I also don’t,” Estrella had answered. “I don’t miss lurking in the darkness, fighting the urge to hunt.” She caressed Cassandra’s cheek. “Here, I have everything I need. I like it here.”

“I like it here, too.” Cassandra smiled, but it was tinged with sadness.

Because she couldn’t stay.

 

 

 


	6. Stars

Some nights, they’d find themselves lying on a grassy knoll near the gardens, watching the stars. Estrella had been long acquainted with the view, and had memorized every constellation on that hemisphere. But Cassandra... She knew each star by heart, and would tell her stories from both the scientific and magical worlds, her excited eyes sparkling more brilliantly than the Milky Way across the sky...

Estrella paused, frowning. Her thoughts were sounding like a teenager in love for the first time. Ridiculous. She was two hundred years too old for that.

She couldn’t deny it, though: She was falling hard.

 

 

 


	7. Urge

They’d decided to take things slow. Cassandra had been denied many things for so long, so she wanted to savor every moment, every touch, every kiss, as much as she could. There was no rush. Neither of them was going anywhere.

It took many visits before their lingering kisses delved deeper and burned hotter, before lips started to trail down her neck, breathing in lavender cologne and the sweet, sweet scent of blood pulsing in her veins...

Panicked, Estrella pulled away, shaking the temptation from her head.

“Estrella?” Cassandra looked concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” she absently replied. “I’m... okay...”

 

 

 


	8. Hunger

Fangs pierced the bag as Estrella greedily sucked it dry. One should’ve been enough to sate her for the month... under normal circumstances. She threw seven empty bags in the trash, staring at her blood-stained hands. She was still trembling, still craving for more.

It wasn’t like her to burn through her supply this fast. She’d lived among humans for decades, her self-control rarely slipping even when exposed to blood fresh from the source.

But now...

Why was she slipping _now_?

She thoroughly washed her hands, but the scent of blood wouldn’t come off.

No, she was better than this.

 

 

 


	9. Decision

“I was hoping to wake up to some cuddles.”

Estrella looked up from her work, but didn’t meet Cassandra’s eyes. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I know you like to start your days early.” Cassandra took Estrella’s hands, bringing them to her lips. “How are you feeling, though? You seemed kinda... off, last night.”

“I’m fine.”

Cassandra looked skeptical, but didn’t push. She just continued kissing Estrella’s hands.

Estrella didn’t want Cassandra to know about her darker side if she could help it, but that’d be putting Cassandra at risk. She couldn’t have that.

There was only one way to do this...

 

 

 


	10. Lonely

It’d been a month since the last time she’d seen Cassandra. Not that she’d been keeping count. But days had been long, nights even longer, and the holes in her heart weren’t getting any less empty. She could only keep herself busy to avoid thinking about the people she’d loved and lost in her life.

Outside, a door shuddered and glowed.

“It’s been a while,” greeted Estrella. “Is everything okay?”

“It is now.” Cassandra met her with a kiss, which she gladly returned.

“I felt the earthquakes. I was worried about you.”

“Well... I’m here now.”

“Welcome back, my love.”

 

 

 


	11. Honesty

If Estrella was being completely honest, she’d say Cassandra’s missions were always fascinating yet terrifying. Just like everything involving the magical world.

Just like Estrella herself.

That other night, she’d told Cassandra everything— her weaknesses, her urges. Cassandra had listened intently, had assured her that she was stronger than all of those, echoing Estrella’s comforting tone back when death had still resided inside the Librarian’s brain...

Being honest about their feelings with each other had always helped. That was why, upon seeing Cassandra and the state she was in after that long mission, Estrella knew she needed to ask her...

 

 

 


	12. Fragile

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Cassandra insisted.

Estrella frowned. They were all ‘ _not as bad as they looked_ ,’ but if they kept piling up on her body...

_No, Cassandra was not fragile. She could take care of herself._

Still, Estrella couldn’t help worrying. Scars and wounds were a constant reminder of Cassandra’s mortality, that it’d only take one thing going wrong on a mission, one misstep, one miscalculation...

“I wish I could help you more.” Estrella sighed, lightly touching the newest scar across Cassandra’s back. “I don’t like it when you’re hurt.”

“I’ll be more careful.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

 

 


	13. Fear

She pressed her lips to old wounds, hoping to kiss the pain away. But pain was only another proof of life—and Cassandra was always so _full_ of life. Estrella almost wished she could sink her teeth and partake…

She pulled away before she could break skin.

“Cassandra…” Her voice sounded hoarse. “Aren’t you afraid?” _Of me_ , she left unspoken.

“No. I trust you.” Cassandra caressed her cheek, looking at her worriedly. “Estrella… are _you_ afraid?”

“All the time,” she admitted. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Cassandra’s kiss tasted like another promise. “I trust you. You won’t.”

 

 

 


	14. Thereafter

Estrella woke up alone, the light of dawn not even spilling in through her open balcony door just yet. Outside, Cassandra was leaning against the banister, watching the sun slowly rise past the horizon.

Estrella smiled and got up, heading towards her lover. She wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s waist from behind, nuzzling, burying her face against the crook between her neck and shoulder.

“Good morning.”

Cassandra hummed contentedly, one hand caressing Estrella’s cheek, urging for more contact. Gently, she nudged Estrella away from her neck, tilting her head so she could capture her lips with her own.

“Good morning.”

 

 

 


	15. Parting

“Parting is such sweet sorrow.” Cassandra sighed, hesitating in front of her magic door.

“Looks like someone’s been brushing up on their Shakespeare.”

“It gets Jacob off my back.” Cassandra chuckled, only too briefly. Her expression turned somber. “This… No matter how many times, this never gets any easier.”

“I know,” Estrella said. “It’s the same with me.”

They lingered, holding each other. Arms around waists, forehead against forehead, lips meeting lips. Each touch full of hope despite the bittersweetness.

Cassandra was the first to let go.

“Until next time,” she whispered. “I love you, Estrella.”

“Come back safely, Librarian.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, but updates will be a little sporadic starting this week because I have a lot of things going on irl. :(


	16. Routine

Days turned into weeks turned into months, and they fell into a semi-regular pattern of meeting and parting. Estrella still couldn’t tell when Cassandra had free time, but the spontaneity of her visits was always a welcome change of pace to her otherwise monotonous schedule.

Things were going well for them, which Estrella thought was a tad ominous. Not that she was complaining, but it felt like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But things really _were_ going well, and time flew past them on wings of lightning.

Before either of them knew, their anniversary was coming up again.

 

 

 


	17. Date

Seven o’clock, Friday evening.

Estrella placed her main dish on the table. And waited.

Cassandra had texted yesterday: [On a mission rn, but I’m free tomorrow. Dinner@7?] 

Seven thirty.

Food was still warm, but the heating cover would dry up the vegetables soon.

Estrella frowned. It wasn’t like Cassandra to be late.

Eight forty-five.

Estrella paced the living room.

All calls to voicemail.

Nine fifteen.

She’d sent messages to Jacob and Ezekiel, too.

No answers either.

Ten twenty-three.

Eleven fifty-one.

Still no sign of a glowing door.

Twelve oh-two.

One o’clock.

The food had gone cold.

Still no Cassandra.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to the story, but there's a Super Blue Lunar Eclipse happening right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic in The Librarians fandom, so I get a little frazzled whenever I update. But I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I would absolutely love to hear what you think about it. 
> 
> Special thanks to [jbird181](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181) for beta-reading! They also write adorable Castrella and Jazekiel stuff, please check them out!


End file.
